Diablo (jeu vidéo)
Cet article concerne le jeu Diablo I. Pour le démon primordial voir Diablo, le seigneur de la Terreur Diablo est un hack'n'slash développé et édité par Blizzard en 1996. Le jeu se situe sur le monde de Sanctuaire dans le royaume du Khanduras. Le joueur joue le rôle d'un aventurier qui combat pour débarrasser la ville de Tristram du seigneur de la terreur et de ses démons. Diablo fut un best seller et une extension a vu le jour, Diablo : Hellfire sorti en 1997. La suite, Diablo II, est sortie en 2000. LE JEU N'ÉTANT SORTI QU'EN ANGLAIS, LES NOMS PROPRES INHÉRENTS À DIABLO SERONT CONSERVÉS AVEC TRADUCTION ENTRE PARENTHÈSES. Scénario Durant la guerre entre le Paradis et l'Enfer, le démon primordial Diablo, seigneur de la Terreur et ses frères, Mephisto et Baal, furent bannis sur le monde de Sanctuaire, le monde des hommes, et y répandirent terreur, haine et destruction. Cependant, un ordre de puissants mages, l'Ordre Horadrim réussirent à les arrêter en les enfermant dans des pierres d'âmes reposant dans des forteresses. Bien des années plus tard, l'ordre Horadrim s'est dissout et à la place de la forteresse dans laquelle se trouvait la pierre d'âme de Diablo fut construite la cathédrale de Tristram. Par la suite le village fut construit autour. Le roi Leoric y établit sa capitale. Malheureusement l'archevêque Lazare, conseiller du roi, suite à des recherches dans les souterrains de la ville fut corrompu par le pouvoir de Diablo. Utilisant la magie du démon, il rendit le roi fou. Ce dernier leva son armée et déclara la guerre au pays voisin. Profitant de l’absence du roi, Lazare enleva le prince Albrecht et l’emporta dans les souterrains pour permettre à Diablo de prendre forme physique et de récupérer sa puissance en le possédant. Rentrant d’une campagne désastreuse avec les rares survivants de son armée, le roi Leoric apprit que son fils était prisonnier des souterrains. Il y lança son armée et quelques villageois. Diablo se servit de cette armée pour constituer sa propre armée de démons et de morts-vivants. Les souterrains de Tristram, maintenant infestés de morts-vivants, servirent de repaire à Diablo. Peu après le roi fou Leoric fut tué par son propre lieutenant, le chevalier Lachdanan. Plus Diablo récupérait ses pouvoirs, au cœur des souterrains, plus les démons apparaissaient dans les rues de Tristram en préparant le moment où il pourrait sortir et aller chercher ses frères, Mephisto et Baal, pour les libérer. Il restait peu de temps avant que les démons majeurs ne dominent les royaumes mortels. C'est à ce moment là qu'un aventurier différent des autres s'engouffra dans les souterrains de la cathédrale. La cathédrale C'est ici que le joueur commence sa descente des 16 niveaux jusqu'à Diablo. Le joueur rencontre de nombreux monstres, trouve des livres (tomes), parchemins (scrolls), armes (weapons), et d'autres objets divers. Le donjon est divisé en quatre zones. Chacune a son propre éclairage, architecture, ses monstres et sa musique. Le premier niveau de chaque zone (les niveaux 1, 5, 9, et 13) a une sortie supplémentaire menant directement à Tristram. En jeu solo, ces entrées sont bloquées jusqu'à ce que le joueur les ouvre dans le donjon. Par exemple, l'entrée du niveau 13 vers la ville n'est pas visible au début. Quand le personnage atteint le niveau 13 à partir du niveau 12 et trouve par la suite les escaliers menant à la ville, il pourra remonter et l'entrée sera disponible des deux côtés. En multijoueur, les entrées depuis la ville sont toutes ouvertes, mais elles ont niveau requis pour les prendre depuis la ville. Un personnage qui n'a pas le niveau requis ne pourra pas prendre le raccourci avant d'avoir pris quelque niveaux supplémentaires, ou d'avoir franchi les niveaux précédents. * Niveaux 1-4: The Cathedral (La cathédrale). Les monstres de cette zone sont les plus faibles du jeu et les sanctuaires (shrine) offrent des soins divers et variés. La cathédrale est très simple, avec de grande salles de taille normale accessible par de long couloirs et fréquemment fermées par des portes et grilles. Niveau 1 requis en multijoueurs. * Niveaux 5-8: The Catacombs (Les catacombes). Cette zone est un peu plus dangereuse que la Cathédrale, et les sanctuaire peuvent avoir des effets aléatoires et inconnus. Les Catacombes sont très sombres, et les salles sont plus rapprochées et peuvent perdre le joueur. Niveau 8 requis en multijoueurs. * Niveaux 9-12: The Caves (Les grottes). De puissant monstres commencent à apparaître ici. Dans la difficulté Hell (Enfer), les premiers ennemies qui sont immunisés aux trois type de dégâts magique apparaissent ici (Obsidian Lords). Les grottes sont très complexes, avec des rivières de lave et des grilles peuvent parfois bloqués le chemin. Niveau 13 requis en multijoueurs. * Niveaux 13-16: Hell (L'enfer). Infesté des plus puissants monstres du jeu, incluant deux monstres de plus ayant une triple immunisation en difficulté Hell (les Soul Burners et les Advocates). Cette zone est rapide à franchir mais en Hell les portes et grilles n'existent pas, empêchant le joueur de prévoir le déplacement des monstres. Le niveau 16 du donjon, le repaire de Diablo lui même, ne peut pas être atteint tant que la quête de l'assassinat de l'archevêque Lazare n'est pas terminée. Niveau 17 requis en multijoueur. A la fin du jeu, le personnage du joueur emprisonne Diablo dans une pierre d'âme. Le héros perce son front avec la pierre d'âme, tentant de contenir le seigneur de la Terreur. Cependant, la fin du jeu nous informe de quelque chose de plus sombre. La scène finale montre le héros, enveloppé d'une cape sombre à capuche. Diablo II confirme plus tard que Diablo était en fait trop puissant, et a possédé le héros qui l'a vaincu. Gameplay Diablo est un des exemples les plus connus jeu d'action-RPG. Bien que les joueurs montent de niveau, choisissent des classes de personnages, et gèrent de nombreux sorts et équipements comme dans un jeu de rôle classique, toutes les actions se font en temps réel, comme un jeu d'action. La majorité des actions dans Diablo sont exécutées à la souris. Les joueurs sur une zone de l'écran pour déplacer le personnage, et cliquent sur un monstre pour l'attaquer. Cependant, les sorts peuvent être assignés à des raccourcis utilisant les touches fonctions, comme pour plusieurs exclamations (e.g. "Help me!") qui peuvent être édités dans un fichier de configuration. La stratégie se résume à la façon d’isoler un groupe d’adversaires, au choix du moment opportun pour aller se faire soigner ou encore optimiser la vente d’équipement. Les combats avec les monstres de fin de niveau (les « boss ») sont souvent critiques. L’équipement mis à disposition du joueur est immense, depuis la simple épée jusqu’aux armes magiques aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Il est d’ailleurs communément admis que ce sont pour les équipements que les joueurs continuent à jouer, bien après avoir réussi à éliminer Diablo. L’introduction des objets uniques a fortement contribué à améliorer la durée des parties, ce qui fera par la suite le succès de Diablo II. Diablo possède également une partie jeu de rôle : au fur et à mesure des combats, on gagne des points d’expérience que l’on peut dépenser afin d’augmenter ses compétences (force, magie, dextérité et vitalité). La difficulté croissante est généralement bien calculée pour être proportionnelle à l’augmentation des pouvoirs du personnage. Lorsque le joueur finit le jeu, il a la possibilité de le recommencer avec son personnage, en augmentant le niveau de difficulté. Il est également possible de jouer en mode multi-joueurs en réseau local et sur le serveur officiel de Battle.net. Sa propre extension Diablo: Hellfire, sa suite populaire Diablo II et son extension inhérente Diablo II: Lord of Destruction étendent le jeu en y ajoutant du contenu tel que de nouvelles classes, des monstres, des objets, des quêtes, des zones, et une intrigue. Le dernier jeu en date, l'extension de Diablo II, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction a une énorme communauté, développant une économie de jeu grâce à la rareté de la plupart des objets les plus recherchés. Pour sa version sur PlayStation, une sauvegarde de Diablo nécessite presque une carte mémoire complète. Les classes Les trois classes dans Diablo sont le guerrier (warrior), l'archère (rogue), et le Sorcier(sorcerer). Chaque personnage suit des conventions de jeu de rôle classique et a ses propres particularités. Le guerrier possède une force physique, l'archère a une grande dextérité, et le sorcier est orienté magie. Ces personnages ont donc des comportements différents, ce qui, combiné avec la création aléatoire des niveaux de jeu et des missions, donne une durée de vie relativement longue au jeu. Le guerrier (Warrior) Le guerrier, adepte du combat au corps à corps, des épées et des haches. Le guerrier est un puissant combattant en mêlée, maître des armes de guerre et résiste mieux aux coups que les autres classes. Cherchant gloire et fortune, des guerriers viennent à Tristram chaque jour pour défier le sombre inconnu des souterrains labyrinthique. Ils n'appartiennent pas à des clans en particulier ou a des groupes et sont des barbares des lointaines montagnes du nord ou de nobles paladins. Les guerriers sont capables de réparer leur équipement en contrepartie d'une perte de durabilité. La durabilité maximum perdue se réduit avec les niveaux. Cette perte de durabilité pousse la plupart des joueurs à payer des réparations chez le forgerons plutôt que de perdre en durabilité. L'archère (Rogue) l'archère, préférant le combat éloigné, c’est-à-dire le lancement de sorts ou l’utilisation astucieuse d’un arc par exemple. Les sœurs de l'œil aveugle sont les meilleurs archers de Sanctuaire et l'archère en donc maître dans la manière de tuer les monstres à distance. Elles peuvent avoir un plus haut niveau de magie que les guerriers et sont capable d'une meilleure utilisation de la magie dans leurs combats, bien qu'elle n'atteigne pas celle des sorciers. Voulant tester leurs compétences contre le mal dans les labyrinthes, où on dit que des richesses inimaginable reposent, les archères sont venues de très loin à l'est de Tristram. elles ont la capacité de détecter les portes, coffres et sarcophage piégés et peuvent les désamorcer. La chance de désamorcer avec succès un piège augmente avec la dextérité. Le sorcier (Sorcerer) Le sorcier, qui n’utilise que des sorts. À noter que c’est le personnage le plus difficile à jouer pour les débutants car il a très peu de points de vie et ses sorts font peu de dégâts au départ. Un puissant maître des arcanes, le sorcier est le héros qui est capable de réaliser les plus grands sorts, et n'a donc jamais vraiment besoin d'une arme physique. Il peut tuer ses ennemis simplement avec sa magie, avec des boules ou des murs de feu ou avec de puissant trait de foudre. Soucieux de rassembler des informations sur les démons et les voir morts, les acolytes sorcier du clan Vizjerei sont venus à Tristram pour chercher à en découvrir plus sur les livres des connaissances magiques perdus sous la cathédrale. Le sorcier est capable de recharger les bâtons magique au prix du maximum de charge. La quantité de charges maximum perdues est réduit avec le niveau du personnage. Comme pour la compétence du guerrier, il est moins utilisé en jeu sur les équipement à long termes. Différences entre les classes Contrairement à Diablo II et à d'autres jeux qui font une distinction entre les classes, les compétences d'un personnages ne sont pas unique; un guerrier peut utiliser les même sorts qu'un sorcier, alors qu'un sorcier peut utiliser une hache. Les trois classes demandent la même quantité d'expérience pour monter de niveau, et il n'y pas de pré-requis de classe sur les équipements ou l'utilisation des sorts. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas qu'un guerrier peut facilement devenir un sorcier parfait: les classes ont différentes caractéristiques (attributes) pour démarrer. Par exemple, un guerrier démarre toujours avec plus de force (strength) qu'un sorcier. De plus, le guerrier gagne plus de vie par niveau que le sorcier, et ce dernier gagne plus de mana par niveau que le guerrier, l'archère gagne une quantité équivalente en vie et en mana. Dans les mécaniques de jeu, les différents personnages atteignent un maximum différent dans leur caractéristiques, vie et mana. En conséquence, quelque classes ont de difficultés à avoir le niveau requis en caractéristique pour équipe ou utiliser des sorts ou objets de haut niveau. Pour monter au niveau maximum un sort demande 255 en magie (Magic) pour lire le grimoire du sort; cela est donc simple pour un sorcier mais ce n'est pas possible pour un guerrier ou une archère même avec le meilleur équipement (et c'est très difficile pour un guerrier d'y arriver dans l'extension Hellfire). Au contraire, seul le guerrier peut atteindre la force nécessaire pour porter une armure de plaques au complet ou utiliser une épée lourde (heavy sword) (les autres demande de l'équipement améliorant la force), alors que seule l'archère peut atteindre la dextérité nécessaire pour utiliser un arc de haut niveau. Cependant, les pré-requis les plus important pour l'armure (90 For) et les arcs (80 Dex) sont plus faible que les pré-requis pour maximiser les sorts de plus haut niveau (255 Mag). Les valeurs max ne comprennent pas les bonus des objets. Source: http://diablo.judgehype.com/index.php?page=personnages Les personnages ont aussi des différences cachées dans leur performances en jeu. Le guerrier a une chance innée de toucher en mêlée, une chance de faire un critique (causant deux fois plus de dégâts qu'un coup normal), il a aussi une meilleur chance de bloquer avec un bouclier. L'archère ne compte pas seulement sur sa force mais aussi sur sa dextérité aussi bien pour faire des dégâts que pour la cadence de tir avec un arc, la cadence est similaire à celle du guerrier avec une arme de mêlée. Le Sorcier a une plus grande chance de toucher avec les sorts et une rapidité d'incantation plus importante. Sa régénération de la mana est aussi plus importante que les autres classes. Conséquences sur la jouabilité L'équipement et les sorts ne demandent pas de pré-requis de classe, mais les caractéristiques et les performances des classes limitent les capacités du personnage. Les guerriers sont plus efficace en mêlée, bien que leur niveau en magie permet de l'utiliser en soutien, notamment Stone Curse contre les ennemis puissant et Teleport pour le "telekilling" (se déplacer rapidement en mêlée vers les archers). Leur niveau de magie maximum est suffisant pour leur permettre d'utiliser tous les sorts mais pas de les augmenter à un niveau efficace pour les derniers niveaux du jeu. Comme les guerriers, les archères utilisent la magie en complément (L'archerie est leur expertise principale) plutôt qu'en attaque/défense principale, car leur réserve de mana n'est pas beaucoup plus haut que celui d'un guerrier. Néanmoins, elles ont plus de sorts sur lesquelles elles peuvent se fier comme le Mana Shield et le Golem. Les sorciers d'un autre côté se fient essentiellement sur les sorts, du fait de leur haut niveau de magie et de leur faible niveaux de force, dextérité, et vitalité. Ils n'ont que peu d'utilisation pour la dextérité et la vitalité, ils se concentrent sur le Mana Shield pour compenser leur vie faible. Cependant les joueurs maximisent souvent la force pour pouvoir porter un certain type d'armure (ceux ci sont surnommés "Mages de bataille" ou "Mages Tank"). Chaque classe a sa "compétence" spéciale qui est une spécificité unique de classe. Les guerriers peuvent réparer les objets, les archères peuvent désamorcer les pièges et les sorciers peuvent recharger les bâtons qui ont une certaine quantité de charges magiques. Cependant il y a un inconvénient associé à la réparation et à la recharge. Dans les deux cas la durabilité et les charges maximum sont réduites de moitié. Utiliser une telle compétence, l'objet perd sont potentiel. La grande majorité des "compétences" sont des sorts, et seul les sorciers ont la quantité maximum requise pour augmenter leur potentiel au niveau maximum (comme Fireball, Bone Spirit, ou Chain Lightning) et les rendre efficaces (réduire le mana nécessaire et faire plus de dégâts, incanter plus vite). Ainsi, les sorciers sont considérés les plus puissants à long termes, alors que les guerriers et les archères s'essoufflent en progressant dans les niveaux. Information personnage Caractéristiques Les quatre caractéristiques dans Diablo affectent les statistiques de combat qui déterminent la puissance du personnage. Avec chaque montée de niveau, cinq points sont distribuables dans les caractéristiques de "Base" pour augmenter de manière permanente. Elles peuvent aussi être augmentées grâce à des élixirs et des sanctuaires magiques rencontrés dans le jeu. Divers objets magiques obtenus en jeu augmentent les caractéristiques effectives du personnage "Directement" (tant qu'il sont utilisés). *La force (Strength) affecte la quantité de dégâts que le personnage peut infliger en mêlée avec des armes. Les armures avancées et le armes ont un pré-requis en force nécessaire. *La magie (Magic) affecte la réserve de mana (voir Statistiques). La magie affecte les chances de toucher des sorts. Aussi, beaucoup de sorts sont affectés d'une certaine manière (tels que les dégâts ou la durée) par la caractéristique magie. Les grimoire, les bâtons, et les parchemins ont des pré-requis en magie. *La dextérité (Dexterity) affecte les chances de toucher en combat et les dégâts subit. Elle augmente aussi les dégâts infligés par les attaques à distance (pour l'archère seulement). Les arcs avancés ont un pré-requis en dextérité. *La vitalité (Vitality) affecte la statistique de santé. Détermine aussi la résistance au étourdissement dû à la perte importante de vie (l'étourdissement empêche le personnage d'agir pendant un certain moment). Statistiques * La Life (Vie) représente la quantité de dégâts que le personnage peut encaisser avant de mourir, aussi appelé "hit points". La vie restante est constamment visible dans l'orbe rouge sur la gauche de l'écran. *Le Mana représente l'essence spirituelle du personnage. Lancer des sorts requiert du mana. Ainsi plus il y a de mana disponible, plus de sort peuvent être lancés. Le mana restant est constamment visible dans l'orbe bleue sur la droite de l'écran. *Le Chance to Hit (Chance de toucher) représente la capacité des attaque à infliger des dégâts. Cela considérant le cas où le personnage attaque une case occupé par un ennemi. Si la case est vide, la chance de toucher est de zéro. Il y a beaucoup d'effet caché influençant les chances de toucher, tel que les restrictions minimum et maximum imposées par le moteur de jeu et les bonus innés de classe. Voir les chances de toucher n'indique pas précisément la vraie possibilité de frapper un ennemi donné. *L'Armor Class (classe d'armure, abrévié AC) représente la quantité et la qualité de l'armure portée, modifiant les chances d'être toucher. La position du corps, le type d'armure (créé, maille, plaque), et le type d'attaque (arc, épée, etc.) ne sont pas utilisé par le jeu.. L'armure ne protège pas contre les attaque magique, mais un bouclier peut occasionnellement bloquer les sorts *'Damage' (Dommage) représente la puissance des attaque physique causant une perte de vie à l'ennemi, représenté en plage numérique. *'Resist Fire', Resist Lightning, et Resist Magic (Résistance Feu, Résistance Foudre et Résistance magique) représente capacité du personnage à résister aux dégâts des sorts spécifiques. Les attaque "Magiques" sont celles qui ne sont pas considérés comme feu ou foudre , incluant magical acid. En utilisant un objet magique ces statistiques ne peuvent être de zéro, car les personnage ne possède pas le don de résister. Aucune des résistance ne peuvent dépasser 75% sous n'importe quelle condition, bien que certains ennemis sont totalement immunisés au Feu, à la Foudre, ou à la Magie. Monstres Les monstres de Diablo sont des morts-vivants, des vicieux nocturnes, et des démons invoqués des Enfers. Quand le joueur progresse, il passe par quatre zones : l'église, les catacombes, les grottes, et l'Enfer, qui commence à se répandre dans le plan mortel à cause de la présence de Diablo. Chacun des 16 niveaux contiennent des monstres qui sont de plus en plus puissants et de plus en plus fort. Quand le joueur tue un monstre, le monstre peut lâcher un objet ou de l'or. En tuant les ennemis, le joueur peut trouver des informations sur les monstres, comme sa vie et ses résistances. Dans le monde de Diablo, les monstres sont divisés selon leur maîtres. Les suivant de Mephisto, Le Seigneur de la Haine, sont des morts-vivants (squelettes et zombies), des animaux corrompus par le démon dont les formes non transformés et les membres tordus les ont enfermés dans une agonie éternelle et dans la haine, et des démons de lave nés du sang de Mephisto dans les Enfers. Les suivant de Baal, le Seigneur de la Destruction, sont des créatures qui cherchent la destruction l'univers matériel et le chaos. Parmi eux, il y a des déchus, des hommes chèvres et des cracheurs de Poison. Les serviteurs de Diablo, le Seigneur de la Terreur, sont la peur des hommes dans une manifestation physique. Ils préfèrent attaquer leur victime dans les ombres, spécialement après que leur proie est montrés leur faiblesse. Dans Diablo, les ennemis sont aussi divisés en 3 groupe: *Les Animaux: faible face aux épées/lames et fort face aux masses/marteau. *Les Démons: polyvalent face à toute les armes. Diablo est lui même un Démon. *Les Morts-vivants: Faible face aux face aux masses/marteau et fort face aux faible face aux épées/lames. Les morts-vivants sont les seuls monstres vulnérable au sort Holy Bolt. Objets et sanctuaires Les objets sont vendus par les marchands, ou sont des butins lâchés par les monstres, et peuvent être trouvés dans le labyrinthe à l'intérieur de coffre, de baril ou sur le sol. Il y a plusieurs type d'objets : Consommables Ces objet sont à utilisations uniques. *'La Belt (ceinture)': Entre les globes rouges pour la vie et bleues pour le mana, en bas de l'écran, le joueur a huit emplacements représentant une ceinture contenant des potions, des élixirs, et des parchemins. Ces emplacements sont numérotés, et appuyer sur les touchés associé consommera (lance un sort pour un parchemin) l'objet associé. Aucun autre objet ne peut être placé dans la ceinture. *'Les Potions' : Les potions de soins (rouge) redonne de la vie, les potions de mana (bleus) redonne de la mana, et les Potions de rajeunissement (jaune) redonne les deux. Elles existent en plusieurs types allant de la normale (récupération partielle) et complète (récupération complète). Chaque classe a des bonus cachés pour les potions de soins et de mana: les guerriers récupèrent plus de vie pour une potion de soins, alors que les sorciers récupèrent plus de mana pour une potion de mana, les archères récupèrent une quantité moyenne pour les deux potions. En conséquence pour une potion de rajeunissement les guerriers récupèreront plus de vie que de mana, et les sorciers récupèreront plus de mana que de vie. Toutes les potions prennent effet immédiatement dans Diablo, contrairement à Diablo II. *'Les Scrolls (parchemins)' : Le parchemin est nommé "Scroll of (sorts)". Quand il est utilisé, le parchemin lancera simplement le sort susnommé. L'avantage est que le sort ne coute rien en mana, et l'utilisateur n'a pas besoin de connaitre le sort pour utiliser le parchemin (bien qu'il doit correspondre aux besoins du parchemin, s'il y en a). Les Scrolls of Town Portal et Identify sont nécessaire pour beaucoup de joueur. quelque parchemin lance des sorts qui ne peuvent être appris, tel que Apocalypse dans le Diablo original. Quand on lance un sort d'un parchemin, il est lancé au niveau connu du personnage: si le personnage ne connait pas le sort, il est lancé au niveau 1. Par exemple, un sorcier qui a lu cinq Books of Fireball lancera une Fireball de niveau 5 avec un scroll of Fireball. Un guerrier qui ne connait pas de sort une Fireball, lancera une Fireball de niveau 1. *'Les Élixirs' : L'objet est nommé "Elixir of (caractéristique)". Utiliser un Elixir augmente la caractéristique indiquée de 1 (mais pas au dessus de la limite). Ils n'apparaissent pas avant les grottes(Niveaux 9 à 12). En solo, les élixirs peuvent être achetés chez Adria et Pepin une fois l'enfer atteint. En multijoueur, ils sont disponible chez Adria une fois atteint le niveau 26. Les Elixirs of Vitality ne peuvent pas être achetés, et doivent être trouvés dans le donjon. *'Les Spellbooks (livres de sorts)' : L'objet est nommé "Book of (sort)". Le joueur obtient le sort susnommé en utilisant le livre, ou augmente le niveau du sort de un si le joueur le connait déjà. Un minimum en magie est nécessaire pour lire le livre; mais le joueur à besoin d'assez de mana pour lancer le sort. Dans ce but, beaucoup de joueurs conservent un "équipement de lecture" (équipement avec des bonus en magie) en ville de manière à pourvoir apprendre les sorts qu'ils ne pourraient pas autrement. Les Spellbooks peuvent être trouvés dans les donjons (Donnés par les monstres ou trouvés sur des lutrins ou des étagères), ou peuvent être achetés à Adria. Certains sorts ne peuvent être appris grâce aux livres. Dans Diablo original, les livres de l'apocalypse n'existent pas. Dans l'extension Hellfire, un livre de l'apocalypse unique n'est disponible que sur le boss final, Na-Krul. Cependant, il peut être vaincu plusieurs fois pour augmenter le niveau du sort jusqu'à 15. Ces sorts qui ne peuvent être appris avec des livres doivent être lancés avec des bâtons et parchemins. Équipement Armes, boucliers, heaumes, armures, amulettes, et anneaux font partie de l’équipement basique du jeu. Les personnages peuvent utiliser de l’équipement aussi longtemps qu'ils possèdent les statistiques nécessaires - Force, Dextérité, et Magie (il n'existe aucun objet nécessitant de la Vitalité). Les personnages ne peuvent utiliser deux armes en même temps ou une arme deux mains avec un bouclier. Les armes et l'équipement de protection ont une valeur de durabilité qui diminue avec l'utilisation. La durabilité d'une arme diminue en frappant les ennemis; pour une armure les attaques subites réduisent la durabilité. Quand la durabilité d'une pièce d'armure est faible, un icône apparait dans le coin de l'écran pour avertir le joueur. Si la durabilité atteint zéro, l'objet se casse et sera détruit. La durabilité d'un objet peut être restaurée en payant Griswold pour le réparer, ou en utilisant la compétence de réparation du guerrier. Le coût de réparation de Griswold varie, mais généralement, plus l'objet enchanté est puissant, plus la réparation sera chère. Les bâtons et armes magique utilisent principalement les charges du sort contenu à l’intérieur. Chaque charge permet de faire un lancement du sort dans le bâton. Les bâtons ont aussi des préfixe magique. Certaine des compétences les plus populaires trouvés sur les bâtons sont "Angel's" et "Archangel's", qui ajoute des niveau à tous les sorts, et "Emerald" et les préfixes liés qui améliore les résistances. Un sorcier peut recharger un bâton en utilisant sa compétence Recharge, mais les charges maximum diminueront. Il est donc préférable si possible que ce soit Adria qui recharge les bâtons, bien que ce soit cher. Comme pour les parchemins les sorts lancés par un bâtons considère le niveau du sort du lanceur. Si le joueur ne possède pas le sort, le bâton lancera un sort de niveau un. Les anneaux et amulettes n'ont pas de bonus aux dégâts ni de bonus d'armure, et ne sont disponibles qu'en version magique ou unique. Le personnage ne peut porter que une amulette et deux anneau. Les différents objets que l'on peut équiper ont différents modificateurs, et se divisent en trois classes majeurs: *'Normal' (texte blanc) : objets commun sans attributs spéciaux. Très nombreux dans le jeu. Ils peuvent être achetés chez Griswold ou trouvé dans le donjon. *'Magique' (texte bleu) : Les objets enchantés peuvent avoir un préfixe et/ou suffixe modificateur. A moins qu'ils ne soient achetés, les objets magiques doivent être identifiés en utilisant un Scroll of Identify (parchemins d'identification ou allé voir Deckard Cain pour révéler et activer les effets de l'objet magique. Beaucoup de modificateurs sont bénéfiques au joueur, mais très tôt dans le jeu il est possible d'obtenir des objets avec des malus rendant l'objet moins puissant et de moindre valeur. Ils sont appelés parfois "objets maudits". Les objets magiques Non-maudits peuvent être achetés à Griswold, Wirt, et Adria, et un objet avec un seul malus est vendus une seule pièce d'or. **'Préfixes et Suffixes': Les objets magique dans Diablo ont un système de nom particulier, un enchantement particulier est associé soit à un suffixe soit à un préfixe. Le préfixe "Godly", affecte l'armure l'a rendant plus puissante. Un objet avec cette capacité est nommé "Godly (nom de l'objet)". Le suffixe "of the Whale" donne une grande quantité de vie supplémentaire. Un objet avec cette capacité est nommé "(nom de l'objet) of the Whale". Les objets magique peuvent avoir un préfixe et un suffixe. Cependant, certaines limitations du système du jeu empêche certain préfixes et suffixes d'apparaitre ensemble. Par exemple, L'objet "Godly Plate of the Whale" (appelé sur Battle.net "G.P.O.W.") ne peut être obtenus d'un ou d'un vendeur. Ils ont été obtenus par des programmes tiers comme des éditeurs d'objets. De plus, différents types d'équipement sont affectés à différentes liste d'affixes (préfixes et suffixes). Certains affixes ne seront jamais disponibles pour certains types d'équipement. Par exemple, le suffixe très recherché "of the Zodiac" (ajoute entre 16 et 20 à tous le attributs) n'est disponible que pour les anneaux et amulette, ainsi le moteur de jeu ne peut générer un Shields of the Zodiac ou un Helms of the Zodiac. *'Unique' (texte doré) : Objets très rare et puissant peuvent avoir jusqu'à six bonus magique. Les objets unique ne peuvent pas être acheté, et tous les objets de quête sont considérés comme unique. Certains objets uniques ont un icône d'objet unique dans l'inventaire, mais leur design sur le personnage ne diffère pas des autres et leur équivalent dans Diablo II. Les objets unique accordent de grand bonus mais peuvent aussi avoir des malus, comme le "Gotterdammerung", un casque en plaque unique qui ajoute une grande quantité d'armure, mais réduit les résistance à zéro et assombri largement le donjon, rendant la visibilité plus difficile. Comme les objets magique, les uniques doivent être identifiés de connaitre les bonus/malus. Mais comme pour les objets magiques, les objet uniques possèdent des statistiques de bases. A la différence de beaucoup de jeu les objets non-identifiés peuvent être équipés dans Diablo. Leurs attributs de base (dégâts et classe d'armure) prendront effet, mais les capacités magique ne fonctionneront pas. De plus, un Gotterdammerung peut être (et l'est fréquemment) porté non-identifié pour obtenir le 60 de classe d'armure sans souffrir du malus de résistance. L'or L'or est utilisé pour acheter des objets et des louer des services auprès des marchands. Il peut être être récupéré sur le sol des souterrains ou en vendant des objets. L'or s'accumule dans une pile d'or visible dans l'inventaire. 5000 pièces d'or sont cumulable dans une pile (qui occupe un carré de l'inventaire). Dans l'extension Hellfire, une récompense de quête, une amulette unique permet à chaque carré de l'inventaire de contenir 10 000 pièce d'or. Objet de quête Les objets de quête sont divers et variés en mode solo. Quelques un sont ramassé ou trouvé, alors que d'autre sont conservé ou utilisé avec l'environnement, et d'autre encore sont donnés en récompense de quête. Certaines de ces objets sont liés à des quêtes et sont automatiquement "détruite" (ou repris au joueur) quand la quête est terminé. Sanctuaires (Shrine) Les sanctuaires ajoutent un élément de jouabilité à Diablo. Ils créent des effets sur un personnage et quelque fois d'autres quand ils ont activés. Le nom de ces sanctuaires s'affiche quand la souris passe au dessus d'eux. Les sanctuaires normaux trouvés dans le donjon et les catacombes (les huit premiers niveau). Cependant, le Goat Shrines trouvé dans les Catacombes et le Chaudron en Enfer inflige un effet aléatoire, laissant la surprise au joueur. Ce sanctuaire s'affiche comme les autres et comme un sanctuaire normal. Niveau Diablo est rejouable à volonté grâce à la génération aléatoire des niveaux, toutes les cartes que le joueur rencontre est unique comparé à la dernière. Ceci s'étend aussi à la population des monstres, bien qu'ils soient générés d'un groupe approprié au niveau. De plus, en mode solo il y a seulement trois mission principale et le reste sont pris au hasard parmi des listes définies, rendant impossible de terminer toutes les quête en une fois. Seule les deux dernières quêtes sont obligatoire (bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de terminer les quêtes secondaires pour gagner de l'expérience et des objets, et d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire). Grâce à ça, aucune des deux solutions du jeu ne se ressemble vraiment. Par contraste, sa suite, Diablo II, est beaucoup plus linéaire. Bien que la plupart des niveaux soient aussi générés aléatoirement, le joueur rencontrera les même niveaux et quêtes (beaucoup sont obligatoire). Diablo a aidé a populariser un système utilisé dans d'autre jeu de rôle comme Might and Magic, pour permettre nombre de combinaison d'objet aléatoire avec des propriétés magiques aléatoire (i.e. un objet "of the Eagle" donnera des points de vie au joueur, un "Bronze" augmentera les chances de toucher, etc); ce système est utilisé dans les suites. Les seuls objets qui conserve les même propriétés sont les objets uniques, qui ont quelque fois des variantes, à chaque fois qu'il sont trouvés. Multijoueur Le jeu propose plusieurs type de partie multijoueurs. On peut y jouer via un réseau local (LAN) grâce à une connexion par IP. Il est aussi possible de jouer à Diablo par Internet via Battle.net. Malheureusement, le jeu manque cruellement de méthode anti-triche des derniers jeu Blizzard et en conséquence, beaucoup de personnages online ont été altérés de diverses manières par des programmes tiers appelés "trainers". Il est donc difficle de jouer un jeu online legit, car le piratage et la duplication d'objet sont communs. L'utilisation de trainers (qui modifie l'emplacement mémoire, alors que le jeu tourne, pour tricher) est peu commun et les éditeurs de personnages sont souvent utilisés pour donner d'énormes statistiques à un personnage fraichement créé. De plus, des codes de jeu buggué permet au joueur de dupliquer à l'infini des objets et éviter d'être bloqué en combat en utilisant le sort Mana shield. Un objet typique créé/piraté vu en online est le "Godly Plate of the Whale", une combinaison d'enchantements qui ne devrai jamais apparaitre sur un objet legit à cause du système de génération des objets. Un autre est le "Archangel's Staff of Apocalypse" avec 255 charges (alors qu'il ne peut avoir que 20 charges maximum). Cependant, un nombre de joueur legit existe et peuvent être trouvés principalement sur les forums liés à Diablo, mais aussi sur Battle Net. Versions et extension Diablo est publié par Blizzard le 2 Janvier 1997 aux Etats-Unis, avec une annonce officielle de la sortie par Blizzard Entertainment le 3 Janvier 1997. Une rumeurs de la date de sortie du 30 Novembre 1996 s'est révélée incorrecte car Diablo est devenu gold et la production terminée le 27 Décembre 1996. En 1998, une version PlayStation est publiée par Electronic Arts. Le jeu manque d'un mode online, mais permet de jouer à deux en mode coopératif. Il propose aussi une option pour apprendre l'histoire par un narrateur sans avoir à trouver les livres en jeu. On peut le trouver dans le menu principal avec l'option 'history'. Cette version n'est pas devenue célèbre car une sauvegarde demandait 10 bolcs mémoire. La seule extension officielle réalisée pour Diablo fut Diablo: Hellfire en 1997. L'extension a été publiée par Sierra Entertainment plutôt que par Blizzard North. L'extension propose deux segments de donjon additionnels segments dans une histoire parallèle, plusieurs nouveau objets unique et magiques, de nouveaux sorts, et une quatrième classe, le Moine. Il y a aussi la possibilité de tester deux autres classes non finies (le Barde et le barbare) ainsi que deux quêtes accessibles en modifiant un fichier de configuration. Hellfire est aussi relativement buggué, et puisque qu'une version de Diablo avec Hellfire installé ne peut être patché en utilisant les patches de Blizzard pour Diablo, et que Sierra ont sortis un seul patch pour Hellfire, il ajoute quelque bugs que Diablo n'avait pas. L'extension a aussi quelques petites problème de design comme l'impossibilité de trouver les nouveaux objets uniques. Cependant, malgré ces problèmes Hellfire a en général reçu quelque retour favorable du jeu dans les magasins. Blizzard North a plus tard intégré leur propres versions des niveaux insect caves et the crypt dans l'extension Diablo II. Diablo a été inclut dans le Diablo Battle Chest le 31 Décembre 2003, Cependant l'extension Hellfire et le manuel de 80 pages n'y figurait pas. Accueil et influence Critique La grande majorité des critiques de Diablo furent très positives. Il a reçu une note moyenne de 94 sur Metacritic, avec des récompenses comme jeu presque parfait ou score parfait d'après leur système de notation. La plupart des joueurs ont fait l'éloge du gameplay accrocheur du jeu, la grande possibilté de jeu, l'atmosphère sombre, des graphismes supérieures (pour l'époque), l'ambiance sonore sombre, et sa grande variété d'objets magique, d'ennemies, de niveaux et de quêtes. Ce dernier aspect a été très apprécié par l'éditeur de GameSpot, Trent Ward, dans son article de Diablo, auquel il a donné "9.6", la plus haute note pour un jeu pc à cette époque: "Similarly, although a set number of monsters is included, only a few will be seen during each full game. This means that players going back for their second or third shot at the game will very likely fight opponents they haven't seen before. Talk about replay value." De même, bien qu'un nombre bien défini de monstre soit disponibles, on n'en verra que quelques uns durant chaque partie. Ce qui signifie que les joueurs, à leur deuxième ou troisième partie, verront des monstres qu'ils n'avaient jamais combattus avant. Diablo a reçu la récompense du jeu de l'année de GameSpot en 1996. Le critique Brian Clair d'Adrenaline Vault a attribué à Diablo une note parfaite de 5 étoiles et des éloges similaire pour l'ambiance sonore et la musique du jeu, donnant le premier "parfait" et en disant: "For years I have waited for a game to come out with that perfect musical score. I think I've found it in Diablo. The music is just as perfect as the sound fx in both quality of the sound and the score itself. Everything about it is perfect for the fantasy genre and just integrates great with the other nuances of the game." "J'ai attendu depuis des années un jeu avec une musique parfaite. Je pense l'avoir trouvé dans Diablo. La musique est simplement parfaite comme les effets sonore en qualité de son et de note. Il est parfait sur tous les points pour un jeu de Fantasy et il s'intègre très bien avec les autre nuances du jeu." L'aspect multijoueur en ligne de Diablo a aussi été cité comme l'un des points forts du jeu, décrit comme une grande extension des possibilité de jeu. Ce qui a été le plus courant sur la durée d'une partie solo est que beaucoup l'ont trouvé trop court. D'autre ont critiqués la simplicité de l'histoire, selon certains rôliste: "It's been said already, but I'll say it again - if you consider plot to be a highly important part of your RPGs, and can't play any RPGs without a solid plot, stay away." "Cela a déjà été dit mais je le répète - si vous considéré l'intrigue comme la partie la plus importante de vos jeux de rôle, et que vous ne pouvez pas y jouer sans une histoire solide, alors gardez-vous d'y jouer." Influence Diablo a été associé à la création d'un sous-genre d'action RPG en "point-and-click". Depuis 1999 beaucoup de jeu ont utilisés les concepts introduits dans Diablo et quelques uns ont imités le jeu. Parmi ce jeux on compte Dungeon Siege, Mu Online, Sacred, Ragnarok Online et Titan Quest. Des références à Diablo ont été disséminé dans les autres licences de Blizzard. Voir la section "Anecdotes" Le légendaire niveau des vaches Un des aspects le plus connu de Diablo a été en fait quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé. Des rumeurs ont commencés a se répandre, affirmant la présence d'un "niveau des vaches" accessibles grâce à divers instructions ou idées et ce que l'on pourrait trouvé dans ce niveau. Blizzard a mis un code dans StarCraft: 'there is no cow level.' Donnant la victoire immédiate. L'extension Hellfire s'est moqué de cette rumeur : si cowquest est ajouté au command.txt, La première partie du nouveau donjon est accessible en parlant à un des villageois, affublé d'un costume de vache. Pour rendre hommage à cette rumeur, Blizzard a intégré un niveau des vaches dans Diablo II, bien que ce soit une grande zone remplie de monstres appelés 'Bovins de l'enfer' qui sont des vaches courant vers le joueur et portant des hallebardes. Tout leur sons sont des humains disant le mot 'moo'. Ces sons de voix ridiculement de mauvais gout sont supposés, sur le net, être ceux des différents employés de Blizzard. "Le roi des vache" est un monstre Bovin de l'enfer unique. Le niveau des vaches est considéré plutôt comme une plaisanterie, mais il en est fait allusion dans d'autre produits. Dans "Warcraft III" les Taurènes sont introduits, une race de taureau et de vaches anthropomorphe, si la plaisanterie est intentionnelle ou pas. World of Warcraft les proposent comme race jouable, et leur ville est appelés par plaisanterie le "niveau des vaches". Un objet appelé "La peau du roi des vaches" existe même. Contenu retiré Comme dans beaucoup de jeu, Diablo devait normalement être plus étendu que le produit vendu, avec un grand nombre de monstre, de personnages, d'objets, et de quêtes jamais réalisés dans une sortie officielle. Une grande partie du contenu est cependant toujours disponible dans des fichiers cachés sur le disque de jeu. *Certains sorts n'ont pas été conservés dans la version finale. Le jeu original devait contenir six pages dans le livre de sorts (on peut le vérifier dans le manuel de Diablo, page dix-huit, dans une capture d'écran le livre de sorts a six pages), au lieu des quatre aux final, et les sorts restés sur le disque sont: Invisibilité (dont l'icône est réutilisé pour le sort Teleport dans Diablo II), Blood Boil, Blood Ritual, Doom Serpents, Etherealize, Sentinel. La plupart de ces sorts son désactivés, mais certains, comme Etherealize, peuvent être activés grâce à une manipulation, et l'icône de Doom Serpents peut être extrait du fichier de donnée principal du jeu. *Certains ennemies n'apparaissent pas dans la version finale, comme l'Unraveler (qui est maintenant un monstre de l'Acte 2 de Diablo II), Goat Lord, Incinerator, Bone Demon, Invisible Lord, The Arch Lich Malignus, et Devil Kin Brute. Leur image peuvent être visionné sous la forme de sprite dans le fichier principal de donnée du jeu(.cl2).Plusieurs de ces monster apparraissent dans l'extension, Hellfire. *Un personnage nommé Tremain the Priest n'apparait pas dans la version finale du jeu, mais il y a les fichiers sons de ces dialogue dans le fichier principal du jeu. Il est supposé voyager de ou vers Tristram et devait déclencher la quête "Fleshdoom, Wielder of Shadowfang", qui n'est pas non plus dans la version finale du jeu. Prévu à l'origine, Tremain devait donner au joueur une quête pour détruire le démon Fleshdoom et récupérer son épée maudite, Shadowfang. Cependant, quand le joueur rapport l'épée du démon à Tremain, il était consumé par les feu de l'enfer et mort. On dit aussi qu'il devait guider le joueur dans la quête "Archbishop Lazarus", au lieu de Cain. La récompense de cette quête était une puissant masse unique appelée Lightforge. Puisque la quête n'a pas été retiré, il n'est pas possible d'obtenir une Lightforge normalement. Beaucoup de joueurs ont utilisé un programme tiers pour gagner cet objet, et certains l'ont même changer en une autre forme pour créer de heaumes et des armures Lightforge. *Certaines quêtes ne sont plus présentes dans la version finale mais peuvent toujours être vues dans le fichier principal du jeu. Celle-ci comprennent "Izual, the Fallen Angel", dans laquelle le joueur parle à Gillian la serveuse et reçoit la quête pour trouver et tuer Izual pour relacher son âme tourmentée. La récompense de cette quête était probablement l'Azurewrath, une épée unique. La quête et l'épée ont tous les deux été utilisé séparement dans Diablo II. Une autre quête impliquait de chasser la reine démon Andariel. Ce personnage est apparu plus tard comme boss dans Diablo II. *Deux cinématiques semblent être sur le disuqe mais pas en jeu. L'une d'elle est une vidéo du joueur supposé entrant dans le repaire du Butcher, et l'autre montre diablo gagnant en puissance si le joueur rate la quête (non implémentée) Map of Stars. *Certains icônes d'objet n'ont jamais été utilisés, comme la Map of the Stars, qui a été introduits dans le jeu par piratage et distribué sur Battle.net. Quand les étoiles sont alignés, Diablo deviendra "invincible", donc le joueur doit terminer cette quête ou sinon il "n'aura aucune chance de débarrasser le monde de ce mal." C'est la seule quête qui n'a pas été reconnue officiellement par Blizzard. Ils ont dit qu'il l'avait désactivée car cela changeait la manière de jouer à Diablo. *Une des deux quêtes secondaires de''Diablo'' devait impliquer Gillian. Gillian a été impliqué dans deux quête, la première devait se terminer très tôt dans le jeu. La rumeur voulait que Gillian demande de nettoyer la cave d'une des maisons ayant été envahie par un "Giant Worms". Pour terminer cette quête, le joueur devait entrer dans une maison de la ville. Il y a une maison abandonnée dans Tristram avec une porte ouverte qui devait être probablement la maison que le joueur avait à nettoyer. *On croyais que Blizzard avait prévu seulement un skin de personnage. Ceci à cause des premières capture d'écran, dans lesquelles on pouvait voir le guerrier, mais le montrant utilisant des sorts et des armes à distance. Les classes furent en premier lieu : le guerrier, l'archer et le Mage. Les Bugs Certains bugs de gameplay ont été corrigés par les patchs de Blizzard. Cependant, deux bugs important n'ont jamais été concernés par les patch. L'un d'eux est un bug permettant la duplication d'objet. Avec de la pratique et le timing, un personnage peut dupliquer n'importe quel objet, comme les piles de pièces. Cependant, l'existence des trainers et autre programme tiers ont rendus la duplication plus rapide et plus facile, très peu ont appris à utiliser le bug de duplication après l'apparition de ces premiers trainers. L'autre bug important est dans la fonction des dégâts pour le sort "Mana Shield", un sort qui déduits les dégâts subit dans la réserve de mana plutôt que sur la santé. L'étourdissement, terme employé pour définir l'impossibilité d'agir après avoir été toucher fortement par un monstre. Durant l'étourdissement, un personnage ne peut rien faire mais montre une animation de récupération. Si le personnage est de nouveau étourdit avant d'avoir récupéré, un état appelé "stunlock" peut se déclencher, paralysant le personnage. Cela arrive souvent quand on est entouré ou quand on fait face à un très grand nombre d'ennemies en mêlée. Puisque la chance d'étourdir est partiellement basée sur la santé de la cible, les sorciers sont plus vulnérable à l'étourdissement. Cependant, à cause d'un bug dans le codage du Mana Shield, un personnage sous Mana shield et avec très peu de vie (moins de 30) ne peut jamais être étourdit. L'exploitation de ce bug permet à un monstre appelé le "Black Death" de se frapper. Le Black Deaths dispose d'un enchantement permanent qui lui permet de voler un point de vie pour chaque réussie. Ceci permet de réduire la vie du personnage à un niveau assez faible pour déclencher l'effet. L'avantage d'utiliser ce bug est qu'il permet au sorcier de lance continuellement des sorts alors qu'il est entouré de monstre, alors qu'il devrait être sous stunlock et mourir. Anecdote *Quand le lanceur de Diablo est ouvert, le jeu lance un rire maléfique et venu d'outre tombe (souvent associé à celui de Diablo). Quand ce rire est enregistré et démarré plusieurs fois, il devient le son que lance les déchus à leur mort. *Un fichier son du jeu, semblant être un langage quelconque, se lance à l'entrée du niveau 16. Il peut être extrait du fichier principal du jeu et, quand il est inversé, on peut entendre "Eat your vegetables and brush after every meal." (Mangez vos légumes et brossez vous les dents après chaque repas). Ceci en référence au message subliminal satanique perçu dans les chansons de backmasking supposés conduire les adolescents aux sexe, à la drogue et à la violence. Diablo II et Diablo II: Lord of Destruction *D'après Diablo II, le héros qui a vaincu Diablo à Tristram était un guerrier : Le rôdeur possédé par le seigneur de la Terreur est clairement un homme, écartant la thèse de l'archère. Sa peau est blanche, impliquant que ce n'est pas le sorcier noir de peau, et dans la cinématique d'ouverture, le rôdeur porte une épée, l'arme qui s'associe mieux au guerrier. *''Blood Raven'' (La Rogue corrompue du premier acte de Diablo II) est évidemment la Rogue du premier jeu Diablo. Akara et Charsi disent que Blood Raven était capitaine des rogues à Tristram, combattant Diablo. Ils disent qu'elle est revenue mais sous l'influence du mal. Peu après, Andariel attaque à l'ouest et Blood Raven commence à réveiller les morts. *''L'Invocateur'', le mage corrompu dans le second acte qui a été l'usurpateur d'Horazon, était en réalité le sorcier du premier jeu Diablo. Jerhyn et Drognan parlent d'un mage vizjerei proche de la folie qui est arrivé à Lut Gholein (probablement cherchant le sanctuaire d'Horazon) clamant avoir combattu Diablo à Tristram, suggérant que le mage est devenu l'invocateur. L'invocateur a aussi la peau noire, comme le sorcier dans Diablo. *Le manuel de Diablo et le guide stratégique de battle.net sur le Mont Arreat donne un compte de la Sin War entre Horazon et son frère Bartuc. Bartuc, qui fut connu comme le Baron du Sang supposé avoir trouvé la mort dans le premier Diablo dans la quête du même nom le Baron du Sang bien que cela soit débattu (voir ci-dessous). Horazon est présumé avoir rencontré son destin dans l'Acte II, bien que l'on dise qu'Horazon a été usurpé par le sorcier (dans ce cas, la fin d'Horazon est encore inconnue). *''Bartuc the Bloody'' fait une apparition dans l'acte V de Lord of Destruction, comme le meneur du conseil de Baal durant la bataille de lasalle du trône dans la forteresse de la pierre monde. Cependant cela est conflictuel avec la quête Warlord of Blood dans le premier jeu Diablo. *L'acte I continue l'histoire de Tristram et l'acte IV revisite les Enfers, rendant ces actes plus similaire à leur équivalent dans le premier jeu. A Tristram, le joueur sauve Deckard Cain et apprend le destin de Griswold le forgeron, alors que Wirt est mort, mais on en sait pas plus sur les autres personnages (Pepin, Adria, Ogden, Farnham et Gillian). A Tristram, on peut voir des corps sur le sol où les membres de la ville ce sont tenus. La seule exception est Adria, mais seulement parce que l'on ne pouvait la localiser clairement. *Bien que l'acte II et l'acte III présentent un nouveau thème complet, ils s'étendent plus sur ce qui est arrivé à la tombe de Tal-Rasha et à la religion de Zakarum, l'histoire qui a été présentée dans le manuel de Diablo. *L'acte V de l'extension rend un petit hommage au premier Diablo, rappelant les Succubes, des ennemies que l'on ne trouve pas dans Diablo II. Bien quel les succubes soit mortes dans la bataille sous Tristram, Baal lâche son harem personnel sur Arreat. *Après que le joueur ai vaincu Diablo II ou terminer l'extension, un objet nommé Jambe de Wirt (obtenu sur le corps de Wirt à Tristram) peut être utilisé pour ouvrir le niveau secret des vaches. Cet objet est une référence à Wirt dans Diablo, un adolescent qui a perdu sa jambe chez les démons et porte une jambe de bois, autant que pour la grande rumeur du niveau des vaches dans le premier Diablo. Diablo dans les autres franchises Blizzard *Dans StarCraft, l'arbitre et l'observeur Protoss répètent le message de bienvenue d'Adria, 'I sense a soul in search of answers.'. *Dans "Starcraft Broodwar Expansion", dans le 7e niveau Terran, le mot de passe d'un des ordinateurs "Farnham" (l'ivrogne). *Aussi dans StarCraft, l'Observeur dit une phrase de Griswold, dans laquelle il parle de manière très enthousiaste au sujet de l'énorme champignon. *Dans le dernier niveau humain de Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, une des unité hostile s'appelle le Boucher. Quand il attaque les unités du joueur, il les accueille de la même manière que dans Diablo: "Ahhh, fresh meat!" Si la créature est tuée, il lâche un objet appelé "Autre jambe de Wirt". Dans l'éditeur de carte on peut trouvé les deux jambes de Wirt. *Un des objets que l'on peut trouver dans le MMORPG de Blizzard, World of Warcraft, est appelé Troisième jambe de Wirt. Voir aussi *Extension Hellfire *Diablo II *Diablo II : Lord of Destruction Lien externe *Site officiel *[http://www.lurkerlounge.com/jarulf/index.shtml Guide de Jarulf pour Diablo et Hellfire] de:Diablo en:Diablo (game) pl:Diablo (gra) Catégorie:Diablo I Catégorie:Jeux